Lorna's Adventures in Underland
by LuciferLolita
Summary: Lorna Knightsbridge gets flung into Underland thanks to some magic dust, let the adventure begin! awful at summaries! Maybe Hatter/OC later, haven't made my mind up yet : R&R is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As everyone knows, in a place like Underland, time is neither here nor there. It is not even needed, seeing as most of the citizens of Underland have grips on their sanity that are looser than yours or mine, what day of the week it is seems to be of little concern to them.

Very very soon though, Underland will be getting a little bit more interesting, if that is even possible for it is about to receive a new visitor, time will become very important, and a new adventure will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay dokey so here is my first OC Lorna Knighsbridge and her adventures in Wonderland or should I say Underland, Now using the power of creative license this will be leaning more towards the film version the the original book, please R&R and let me know what you think! :)

Also I own nothing in the Alice in Wonderland Universe, i only claim Lorna as my creation!!!

**Chapter 1: Dust Buster Lorna**

"How can such a small space collect so much dust??!!"

Ignoring the fact that many said talking to yourself was the first sign of madness Lorna carried on sorting through the various boxes and trunks in the relatively small attic in her late Great-Aunts home. Great-Aunt Muriel had recently passed and with a whole summer of freedom on her hands after graduating from university, Lorna had agreed to come help her mother sort out the estate in the middle of the English countryside Lorna called home.

After choking on what seemed like the hundredth dust cloud that came her way Lorna plonked herself down on the wooden floor of the attic.

"I am quite literally getting nowhere with this and apparently still talking to think air like its the most normal thing in the world!" she sighed as she picked up a pile of books to her left and began flicking through them.

_It would seems Great-Aunt Muriel had pretty good taste in literature.._Lorna mused inside her head this time as she tossed each book to the side until one caught her attention.

"Alice's Adventures In Wonderland" she read aloud to the room, having not seen or read the book since she was very young, she found it an odd choice to be in the attic, Great-Aunt Muriel never had any children that she knew of and had pretty much lived as a recluse for a large part of her life, why on earth would she have a much loved children's book stored away up here?

_Maybe she kept it from when she was a child? It's the most well kept thing up here though, looks almost new...._running her hands over the front cover of the book Lorna's brows knitted in confusion. It really did look almost brand new, like barely any one had even picked it up let alone read it, certainly out of place in the old dust filled attic.

Adjusting her position on the floor slightly it was then that her extremely curious nature was starting to get the better of her so without a second thought she cracked open the book to look at the pages.

It was at that moment thousand of shiny particles flew out from the pages of the book and straight into Lorna's face, she immediately dropped the book and began coughing profoundly, it was then she began to feel woozy and not too long after that everything went black and a faint ticking sound could be heard....almost like the ticking sound of a watch...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Once again I own nothing in the Alice In Wonderland universe. I only claim Lorna as my own!

**Chapter 2: Concussions and Rabbit Waistcoats**

Darkness.

The last thing Lorna remembered after nearly choking to death on that weird dust in the attic was the world going dark, at this point though, everything was slowly coming back into focus.

_Urgh. What the hell was that? I blacked out...in the attic...stuff that came out of the book..Oh my head...this ground isn't very comfortable...wait ground???_ Lorna opened her eyes at this point, wincing slightly only to be greeted with the hard floor covered in leaves and debris, certainly not the same wooden floor of the attic she was in moments ago.

Lorna shakily got up onto her feet, stumbling slightly, her head still throbbing a touch and carefully began to take it her surroundings.

She was in small clearing in what seems to be a rather large and never ending forest, it was almost like any other forest you may have seen, but not quite, the trees are a little bit too bendy, the leaves the slightly wrong shape and colour than what would be deemed normal. The ground was covered with the same leaves on the trees and various roots and small plants.

And then Lorna's gaze set upon the flowers.

There were every different shape, colour and size you could imagine scattered all over the forest in small clusters, they were truly beautiful and unlike any Lorna had ever seen.

"This must be some kind of illusion. Yeah that makes sense. I must have really hit my head, and I am probably laying on the floor of the attic now waiting for someone to come and find me...OR Im already at the hospital...." Lorna mused out loud.

It was then she heard a ticking sound, that same ticking sound she heard just before she blacked out, Lorna whipped her head round only to be confronted with one of the strangest things she may have seen in her life.

A white rabbit....in a waistcoat.....holding a pocket watch.

A few minutes passed as Lorna and the white rabbit stared at each other, the pocket watch ticking quietly, whilst Lorna tried to process what was in front of her.

Once she has finally found her voice again Lorna spoke "Erm, hello.." she ventured.

"Your late!!!" the white rabbit announced, tapping the face of the watch.

Lorna openly balked at his statement "Oh right, yes, sorry..errmm what is it exactly I am late for?? more importantly, WHERE am I exactly??"

"You are very, very late!!! The white queen is waiting...late late LATE!!" the white rabbit shrilled before scampering off into the undergrowth.

"Hey!! come back!! Where are you going?" Lorna began to run after the white rabbit "Who is the White Queen? And WHERE AM I???" she shouted after him, trying to keep up.

She reached a second clearing when it became apparent she had lost the white rabbit completely.

"Wonderful" Lorna sighed as she tried to catch her breath.

It was just then a rustling could be heard behind Lorna, she turned round to find two, what she assumed were, identical twin boys making their way towards her.

"Hello, I don't suppose you've seen a white rabbit around here have you?" Lorna offered, hoping she'd have better luck with those that weren't talking animals.

"Who are you?" they both asked in unison.

"I'm Lorna and I'm pretty sure I'm having some kind of psychotic break right now, so, white rabbit??" she pressed.

"Lorna? Haven't ever heard of a Lorna." said one.

"Yes, no Lorna only an Alice, you are defiantly not an Alice" said the other.

"Nope, not an Alice, looks nothing like her." said the first one again.

"Okay Okay" Lorna held up her hands "we have established I am most certainly not anyone named Alice, the white rabbit said something about a White Queen? Do you know where I could find her at least?"

"Ah!!" said the first one.

"The White Queen" said the other.

"We know where her palace is" said the first.

"We can take you there." they both said in unison as they came either side of Lorna, grabbing her arms and starting to drag her along.

And with that Lorna was pulled along, by two strange identical boys, to palace that held a queen, that was seemingly expecting her, in a place that she didn't even know the name of yet.

_I need to wake up soon, _Lorna thought to herself as she let herself be escorted, _REALLY soon._


End file.
